I Miss You
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Percy's mom wakes him up one random day... Except, it's not random. This day will forever stick in young Percy's mind. This happened to me, so I just decided to write it up. Sorry it's short. One-shot.


So, if you know me by now, you know I tend to take a lot of my own life events and turn them into stories. Well, here's another example. Just read. I promise it's a little heartbreaking.

This came around because I've been thinking about it recently.

…

Percy's POV

…

"It's time to wake up," mom whispered. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Then I remembered why we were getting up so early, and my stomach dropped through the floor. "Papa and Aunt Maria are already here," mom added. "Time to get dressed sweetie. We're leaving soon." I watched her leave. I hung my head. I'd wanted to go so bad, but now I wasn't sure I wanted to tag along on this particular car trip. I forced myself to move. I threw my clothes against the wall and got dressed in athletic shorts (even though I wasn't all that athletic) and a college shirt.

"Hello honey," Aunt Maria said when I emerged from the hall. I gave her a wan smile. I loved seeing my aunt, don't get me wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, taking a deep breath. "Let's get going." We had a three hour car ride ahead of us. Without a word, everyone gathered up their things and headed out the door. "Hi Papa," I added, hugging my grandfather. He didn't say anything, probably because we were all thinking the same thing; today was going to be a tough day. Papa held up a bag.

"I have snacks," he said. "Percy, you sit up front with your mom. No protesting!" he added when I opened my mouth. Mom put a hand on my shoulder and kept it there until I looked at her. She nodded. I slipped into the passenger seat and buckled up. I glanced out the window, watching as the houses outside slowly rolled by as we got going. I was not looking forward to this.

"It'll be okay," Aunt Maria said. "He'll be okay." I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to hear it. Not now. I watched the lonely countryside zip by. Those farmers didn't have to deal with what we were going through. They weren't headed three hours away for what could possibly be the worst day of our life. Papa held up a bag of candy.

"Would you like one?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks Papa," I said. The bag disappeared. I glanced back at him.

"Lean back here so I can smack you," he said. I actually did lean back, and he cuffed me lightly over the head. I sat up, stunned.

"Wouldn't most people be happy if a kid said no to candy?" I asked. My aunt and mom laughed, and Papa said nothing. I managed to crack a tiny smile, though my stomach was still rolling. As the miles passed, my nervousness grew. So close. Oh so close.

"So, Aunt Beryl is meeting us there…" mom began.

"I know," I interrupted. I finally glanced away from the car window. "Are you sure Jason's alright?" I asked anxiously. "He's…"

"Going to be fine," mom replied. "We'll let the judge decide what to do with him." I tore my gaze away. I couldn't. I couldn't do this.

Well, I guess I should explain a few things at this point. Jason Grace was my older cousin (by about four months). We'd been super close when we were little, since he was the cousin closest to my age that I saw on a regular basis. We even went to preschool together. He even treated my old imaginary friend, Joshua, like he was real and would include him in all our games. But then he and his mom, my Aunt Beryl, moved away when I was in fifth grade. I hadn't seen or heard much from him, until a few months ago.

My cousin was in prison.

I wasn't sure how it started. Maybe it started after his abusive stepdad left his mom and she married another abusive man. Maybe it began when he started caring more for his friends and the "fun" they were having then school and his family. Or maybe it truly started when he robbed that store and stole a car. I still couldn't hardly believe that he'd actually down that. Even thinking of it know, tears threatened to fall. How'd the cousin I'd grown up with and loved come down so low? How could none of us have known it?

"Percy," mom whispered, and I realized the car had stopped. I glanced up. Wurth County Court House. Slowly, I got out of the car. The building was impressive, for a court house. It was certainly big. Everyone stretched and groaned as they did. Just then, my Aunt Beryl arrived in her little purple Grand Prix. We all waved. I didn't smile. I couldn't smile.

"Hi everyone," she said as she got out. "Hi dad," she said, hugging Papa. Then; "Hi honey." She hugged me tight. "I'm glad you could come. I'm sure Jason would appreciate it too." I choked back a sob. Why? Why would she say something like that? "We have an hour to kill. Let's go in at least." She led everyone inside the gigantic building. We studied the signs and photos around us until it was time.

We all sat down in churchlike pews, waiting patiently. Then the double doors at the side of the courtroom opened, and Jason shuffled in. His ankles were shackled together, as were his hands. His jumpsuit wasn't orange or black and white striped like you'd think. Instead, it was a dusty brown color. His blue eyes scanned us all quickly. He shuffled to his seat, and stood in front of us. Now that his back was to us, I could look at him. And every time I saw those chains, I wanted to bawl. This was my cousin. The one who slept at my house three nights a week, who made me s'mores when we went camping, who would do anything and everything to protect me.

"Your honor," the guard said. "This is Jason's mother, aunts, grandfather, and cousin." I noticed Jason's shoulders momentarily dropped. He must've been devastated to see me there. He would never want to let me see how low he'd come.

I'll skip the details of the court, because it was a rightful bore. Finally, the judge said that he'd be placed in a group home for troubled boys, where, hopefully, he could set himself straight. He'd get a job, and he'd go to college. He'd slowly get his life back together. As the guard let him out, I buried my face in mom's shoulder. This had been awful. I'd been the closest to Jason I'd been in years, and I couldn't even speak to him.

"It's okay honey," my Aunt said, wrapping me in a side hug. Before long, we were all group hugging.

"Seeing you here was hard on him," mom said to me, pulling me aside.

"How do you know?" I asked her. She smiled that sad smile I'd come to known.

"His gaze landed on me and he was sad; his gaze landed on you and his whole face fell. He never wanted you to see this side of him Percy. Maybe seeing you will wake him up."

"I hope so mom," I whispered, glancing at the door again. "I hope so."

…

Okay, I can't write this any longer, because I'm out of ideas. And I'll start crying. God, I miss my cousin so much.


End file.
